


from Beth with love to Daryl

by bethyl_we_will_be_good



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M, First Christmas, Friendship, Lovely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8998267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethyl_we_will_be_good/pseuds/bethyl_we_will_be_good
Summary: Daryl Dixon's first Christmas ever..





	

Beth couldn't remember the last time, she had seen such big, fluffy snowflakes. They were dancing down the dark winter sky like little ballerinas and finally they landed softly on the big white blanket, which covered the whole country right now. Beth had lived through cold winters before, but this season was different. It was very, very frosty outside.  
  
Beth also couldn't remember, when it had snowed that much in such a short time before. It had snowed before the last weeks, but since yesterday morning it was snowing such big flakes instantly. Maybe tomorrow they won't be able to open the door any more.  
  
But if she was serious, she wouldn't mind, because Beth was happy, just happy. She pressed the warm material of her sweater closer to her body and smiled against the cold window glas like a little kid. She could hear the fire crackle in the fireplace, could feel the warmth of the flames against her cheeks and there was also another sound, which found its way to her ears.  
  
Beth turned her head away from the glass, so she could watch how Daryl placed some new firewood into the chimney. Beth began to smile to herself, while she looked at her friend. In the last time she was doing this more often, smiling to herself, while she was watching Daryl. Somehow he was like a little shy child, he was sweet. Sometimes Beth just had the need to go over to him and throw her arms around his middle, like he was her big teddy bear, but of course she didn't do that.  
  
While Beth was watching his movements, she was thinking about what the two of them had been through, since they had to leave the funeral home months ago. They had searched for their family whenever they could, but till today they hadn't found any tracks of them. Of course, there were still moments where Beth was crying about her sister, her father, Judith, Carl and all the other, but in the last time she was more happy than sad.  
  
And Beth just had to say, that she was damn glad about ending up with Daryl together, because he was her chaperone, for now and ever. He did everything she wanted or what would make her happy. He always made sure she had enough to eat and drink, that she didn't freeze, that she got enough sleep and when there were these moments, where Beth was crying about her lost and beloved family, he sat himself next to her. Sometimes Daryl took her shaking hands into his or whispered soothing words to her or sometimes he was just sitting right next to her and whatever he did it always helped her.  
  
Daryl had changed a lot since the prison had felt. Of course, he was sometimes still hiding himself in his own little snail house, but he always let Beth inside, when she knocked carefully against his front door. They had lived through bad times, when they hadn't enough to eat and drink, when they had to sleep on the cold forest ground, when they had to run away from walkers, but they also had good times. And in the last time, they had more good than bad times.  
  
They had found this little hut weeks ago. It was safe or with better words, Daryl had made it safe. They had enough to eat and drink, it was warm inside the old walls, they also had a bed, new clothes, they had everything they needed.  
  
Before Beth stood up from the windowsill, she looked outside one more time, with a playfully smile in her face. With her thick, warm socks she quietly went over to her protector. Daryl was just standing up again from laying the new firewood into the fireplace, when Beth reached his side. She was watching the warm light of the flames dancing in his face, which was looking more softly since the last weeks. Daryl was looking shyly back into her eyes and finally Beth said to him "We should celebrate Christmas, Mr. Dixon."

* * *

It was a week ago, since they had decided to celebrate Christmas. Yes, they had both decided to celebrate it. Of course, first Daryl had just looked confused at her and didn't respone anything to her well crazy idea, but Beth told him, that she thought that Christmas was close, or maybe it already was, but however, she wanted to celebrate it. They still needed such normal things to remember themselves, that they were still humans.  
  
Of course, Beth knew that Christmas was never normal for Daryl, he had yelled at her back at the moonshine shack, that he had never got anything from Santa Claus, but Beth though, that maybe it would be balsam for his rough soul. And finally Daryl was willing to help her, to make her wish come true. Of course, he did. He would do anything to make her happy.  
  
The next days they were searching for stuff Beth needed to celebrate her favourite fest. She didn't really have a plan about what she wanted to get, she just took the things she thought she could need somehow. Beth assured Daryl, that they won't have to give presents to each other, but she just said that, because she knew that Daryl would feel uncomfortable then, looking for a present for her and then handling it to her. Because of that she said so, but his sad sentence was still running through her head. _I've never got nothing from Santa Claus._  
  
Of course, Beth would get him a present. Daryl deserved it, at least once in his life. And in one house of the little village she had found the right presents for him.  
  
They were searching in every house for stuff Beth could need and Daryl never protested, even when she had such crazy ideas. In one house, Beth was just searching in an old box, when she could see Daryl from the corner of her eyes, pulling something quickly into his backpack. She didn't ask him what he had found, because she had stopped questioning him and herself about the things he was doing since a long time. Beth bet that it was probably something for himself, for his needs. She already knew Daryl good enough, that he needs his privacy sometimes, so she just kept on with searching.  
  
On one cold winter morning, Beth spent her time with decorating their little home. The whole time Daryl was sitting on the couch and sharpened his arrows, but Beth could tell, that he was watching her from the corner of his eyes.  
  
She cut out little stars from an alufoil she had found in one of the houses and with a thin needle she threaded the stars on a string. From her result she fastened the two ends on each side of the room. How nice the stars were sparkling in the flames from the fireplace.  
  
Beth had found two old socks, one with even a little hole in it, which she placed on top of the fireplace. Later she would take the presents for Daryl inside of one of the socks. The presents were already finished packed up. Beth did it three days ago, while Daryl was looking at the fences around their house. She was so proud, that she had even found some festivals paper to pack up the presents for him. Beth had also found a red bow for on top of the little package.  
  
The little Christmas figures, Daryl had carved for her, Beth placed with a big smile in her face on the windowsill and the tables, next to the dried pine cones and the little branches with the red berries on it.  
  
Finally she took the candles they had found, everywhere she could find some place left and on their big table she placed the two sweet Christmas cups, from where they will drink hot tea tomorrow morning.  
  
Looking happily around the nice decorated room, Beth couldn't hide her proud smile, when she told Daryl "Now I'm ready for getting our Christmas tree."  
  
With thick jackets, warm hates and gloves the two of them were tapping through the high snow, searching for a perfect Christmas tree. And Beth just couldn't stop smiling. Daryl's serious look, while he was looking through the forest for a tree, which would be good enough for her. Sometimes there were these moments, when Daryl let Beth inside his little snail house, maybe because he was in a good mood or maybe because he just needed it in this moment and so Beth speeded up her steps, till she was next to his side and carefully she took his hand into hers.  
  
He didn't say anything, but Beth could feel how he squeezed softly her hand through their warm gloves and she also could see from the corner of her eyes, how his lips formed a little smile.  
  
Finally they found a little tree, Daryl easily trimmed it and soon they were on their way back to their warm home. Daryl regrinded their Christmas tree behind them, while Beth was quietly singing Christmas songs.  
  
Suddenly she stopped abruptly and her smile got even wider, when she saw the mistletoe next to her head. Quickly she teared off a little branched and got back to Daryl, who was looking nervously at her. "Don't worry Daryl, it's just.. We always had a mistletoe at Christmas back at the farm. I just want to keep that tradition." He nodded almost unnoticeable then and together they kept on with taking their Christmas tree home.  
  
The rest of the day Beth spent with decorating their Christmas tree, with another star string made of alufoil, placing sparkling strings on the already warm branches of the tree, little coloured wool knot, cinnamon and carnations on sticks as Christmas tree balls and a big star made of paper on top of it. Finally Beth took the mistletoe on a red ribbon and placed it at the door frame to the bedroom.  
  
"Do you like it?" Beth asked Daryl curious, while her eyes were looking at her results. Uncomfortable he placed his hand on the back of his neck and with red ears Daryl finally muttered "Yeah, it's nice girl." Because Beth hadn't even expected an answer from him, she turned around and smiled happily at her protector.  
  
The whole evening Beth was nervous like a little kid, because she couldn't wait, till Daryl will be asleep, so she could place his presents into the sock at the fireplace. In the hope he would go also to bed, Beth told him, that she was damn tired and so she went into her room, hiding her childish smile from him.  
  
Daryl was always sleeping on the couch in the living room, because he insisted Beth to take the bed. One hour after she had told Daryl she would go to bed, Beth opened carefully the bedroom door and looked outside. Quietly she could hear Daryl's regular breathing and she could also see the blanket around his body rising up and down with his breathing.  
  
On her tiptoes she carefully went out of her room to the fireplace and tried to make not too loud noises, while Beth placed the presents into the sock. Before she left into her room again, she watched her friend for a few seconds. Daryl was looking so peacefully, so young, when he was sleeping and his face was just relaxed. Beth had the need to go over to him and cuddle herself next to him under the warm blanket, but just when she imagined about his shocked expression, if she would really do so, Beth decided that this would be a very bad idea. She didn't want him feel nervous and uncomfortable. So she went on her tiptoes back into bed.

* * *

Beth woke up earlier next day, maybe because she was still nervous like a little kid. With a bright smile in her face she opened her bedroom door and went outside to her friend. "You already up girl?" Daryl asked her surprised. "Of course, Mr. Dixon. You know it's Christmas morning." She told him with sparkling eyes.  
  
Together they spent much time with enjoying their big breakfast. They had warm fruit tee in their Christmas cups, died berries, peanut butter and so many sweets. During their breakfast Beth told Daryl stories about their Christmas back at the farm. He listened to her curious and maybe Beth was just imagine it, but she thought that maybe he was smiling more often this morning.  
  
When they couldn't eat anything anymore, Beth was watching the man in front of her. She could tell, that he was a little nervous, maybe because it was his first Christmas ever. And again Beth thought, that Daryl was just damn sweet sometimes. The air was filled with so many familiar Christmas smells Beth loved so much. It smelled like the candies, the fire in the chimney, the fruit tee and the beautiful smell of the Christmas tree.  
  
Beth was still watching Daryl and after clearing her throat she said carefully "Daryl, I know I have said that we won't give presents to each other, but I'm always thinking about the one thing you have told me back at the moonshine shack. You know, that you never got anything from Santa Claus, so.. I think you were a really brave boy this year, because I think Santa had left something for you."  
  
Beth smiled at her friend and expect her expectations Daryl wasn't nervous or uncomfortable, of course he had red cheeks and ears, but he was smiling down at his lab, while his fingers were playing excited with each other. "Really?" He finally managed to ask and after some more seconds he was finally able to look up at her and she could see the tears glistening in his eyes.  
  
Beth knew, that Daryl still blamed himself for everything what had happened, even when she had already told him hundred of times, that nothing of it was his fault. Sometimes she was just sad that she couldn't take off this weight from his shoulders. "Yes, Daryl. You deserve it, everything." When Beth smiled understanding into his direction, his mouth angles got up a little.  
  
"C'mon, Mr. Dixon. Get your presents." Beth finally told him, before she went to his side, took his shaking hand into hers and guided him over to the fireplace. Daryl was standing in front of the chimney like a shy, little boy, who didn't know what to do next. To give him the space he needed, Beth lowered herself on the couch and watched him from the corner of her eyes.  
  
Never ever would have Beth believed that the sweetest, the cutest human she would ever get to know was Daryl Dixon. But he was, he really was. The smile he had in his face, while he was pulling out the little present from the sock, how his eyes were shinning, like if he was a little boy again, his whole body language told Beth that in this moment, Daryl Dixon was just happy.  
  
Moving the package from one hand into the other, Daryl went over to Beth and lowered himself next to her, even very close next to her. His eyes did never look away from the little package in his shaking hands. Somehow Beth got the need to lean over to him and place a soft kiss on his forehead, but of course she didn't.  
  
"Don't you want to open it?" Beth asked him, she just couldn't look away from her friend's happy face. Daryl's eyes were searching for hers then, maybe he wanted to make sure, that the package was really for him. He was playing with the red bow on top of the present, like he just didn't want to open it, because maybe he was thinking, that this was the only present he will ever get in his life. And Beth made herself a promise then, that she will make her friend as often as she could presents in the future.  
  
Carefully Daryl disengaged the bow and began to open the little package on his lab. He was so carefully with his movements, like the paper was his present. When the wrapping was finally gone, Daryl's smile got even wider. Almost proud he took the grey, warm sweater into the air, so he could look at it better. There were some white snow flakes on it and Beth bet that he will look so fluffy in it.  
  
When Daryl took the sweater up, his second present, which Beth had wrapped into the fabric, fell on his lab. Daryl was almost shocked, when he noticed it, that he had got even a second present. "Is this also for me?" He carefully asked her. Oh he was so damn sweet. Beth wanted to say something like 'I think so, or if you can find someone else in the house you can give it to them', but finally she just whispered "Merry Christmas Daryl."  
  
She could see how the tears were building up in his eyes again, while he was looking at the little stuffed squirrel in his palms. With his index finger Daryl traced the squirrel's little head, nose, ears, tiny arms and legs. Beth was so glad, that Daryl liked his presents.  
  
After minutes of watching the stuffed animal in his hands, Daryl looked unbelievable at Beth. With a smile, which she knew, was coming from the bottom of his heart, he whispered "Thank you Beth." Not thinking too much about it, Beth took his still shaking hands into hers and squeezed them lovingly. "Because I know you love squirrels." They both began to giggle then.  
  
Beth just wanted to ask him, if he didn't want to try the sweater, when Daryl already pulled the warm fabric over his head and down his upper body. Now he was really looking like a big fluffy teddy bear.  
  
After clearing his throat, Daryl said with a stronger voice "I think you were also a brave girl this year." Not knowing what he meant with that, Beth began to wrinkle her eyebrows. But Daryl didn't say anything anymore, he just looked over to the fireplace and finally Beth followed his look. Now she knew what he had pulled so quickly into his pack, when they were in that one house.  
  
Beth was so focused on Daryl the whole time, that she hadn't seen, that her sock was also full. Beth gasped then and her mouth stayed open. Thinking that she was probably dreaming, Daryl smiled at her like he was Santa Claus highly personal. Like Beth had said minutes ago, Daryl told her now "C'mon Greene, get your present." And he gave her a little shove, so Beth finally stood up and went almost remote controlled over to the fireplace.  
  
How the table had turned, she was thinking, because now Daryl was watching her, she could exactly feel his eyes on her. With a still unbelievable look Beth gripped the little package out of the sock. Daryl had even wrapped his present for her in an old newspaper. He had even wrapped it for her.  
  
Beth's look didn't let go from the little, but also heavy package in her hand, while she lowered herself to Daryl on the couch again. Quicklier than him, Beth opened it and finally she was holding the most beautiful snow globe, she had ever seen, in her hand.  
  
The base was light pink with little buttons and white, sparkling decorations on it. Inside the snow globe was a little snowman, with a hut, a scarf and pink gloves on. He was holding a little Christmas tree in one of his hands and he was looking so nice. When Beth turned the globe around, so it was snowing inside, she could feel how the tears were building up in her own eyes now.  
  
"Because you love it so much, when it's snowing." Daryl explained to her and before he could do anything, Beth threw her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his chest. Maybe it was a Christmas wonder, when she could feel Daryl's arms around her back. He was hugging her back. This was the best Christmas Beth ever had.  
  
The rest of the morning Beth spent with singing Christmas songs and dancing around the room, while Daryl was watching her from the corner of his eyes and a smile on his lips. After having lunch, Beth persuaded Daryl to build a snowman outside like in her snowball. It was a nice, sunny day, even when it was still bitter cold. But Beth didn't care, because Daryl and she had so much fun.  
  
They needed some time, till they got the right snow balls for the snowman's body, but finally they were finished and the snowman was almost as big as Daryl. With stones Beth gave the snowman buttons and because of the fact, that she was too tiny, Daryl placed more stones on the very top snowball, so he had eyes and also a mouth. Beth handled Daryl a little branch and finally the snowman had also a nose.  
  
Beth began to giggle, while she was looking at their work. Between giggles she told Daryl, that the snowman was looking like he was drunk. Finally the two of them ended up with having a snowballing and Beth couldn't remember, if she had ever heard Daryl laughing like that before. When their lips were finally blue and Beth's body began to shiver, they went into their warm home again.  
  
Spending their afternoon close to the fire, they talked about random things. They also grilled marshmallows in the fire and Beth told Daryl all Christmas stories she knew and he always listened carefully to her words. Beth was shocked, when Daryl told her that he didn't know the famous Christmas carol. She had much fun, while she was telling him the story and tried to remember herself about every detail of her beloved Christmas story.  
  
After having warm soup for dinner and playing cards, Beth got really tired. After yawning long she told Daryl "I'm so tired, I will go to bed now." Daryl nodded into her direction for an answer. She was already at the door frame, when Daryl called for her. When Beth turned around, he was already standing in front of her.  
  
Looking her nervously in the eyes, Daryl got even closer to her body. Beth almost began to jump, when she could feel his palms on her upper arms, he had never done such things before. Beth could feel how his hands were shaking above the fabric of her sweater, Daryl's mouth was trembling too like he wanted to say something, but instead he leaned forward and placed a shy, warm kiss on her forehead. Only then Beth got it, that they were standing under the mistletoe.  
  
Before Daryl pulled away, he stroked carefully Beth's upper arms with his thumbs and whispered "Merry Christmas Beth."

* * *

  
Beth woke up in the middle of the night and since that she was watching the beautiful snow globe next to her on the table. Every few moments she turned it around and watched the little snow flakes, till they were all on the ground again. Even when she was damn tired, her body didn't let her fall asleep again.  
  
Beth was asking herself, if Daryl was maybe still up too and finally she could feel the cold floor under her bare feet, while she went over to the door. Carefully she opened it and looked outside to the couch on which Daryl was laying. From this point she couldn't tell, if he was asleep or not, so Beth went on her tiptoes into his direction.  
  
And the look she got warmed up her body more than the flames next to her feet. Daryl was sleeping like a little baby, his feet close to his chest, his way too long hair tousled, his cheeks red from the flames, his mouth in a little glad smile, the warm Christmas sweater still on, the sleeves pulled up to his fingers and the little stuffed squirrel in his arm under his chin, close to his body.  
  
This time Beth couldn't resist the need and so she went over to Daryl and crawled herself to him under the warm blanket. Daryl placed his free arm automatically around her middle, so her body was pressing against his. Beth fell instantly asleep in Daryl Dixon's arm, the little stuffed squirrel still in his other.

* * *

I wish you all a merry, merry Christmas! Enjoy this time of the year - it's magical.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wish you all a merry, merry Christmas! Enjoy this time of the year - it's magical..


End file.
